HitmanReborn-Wiki:Neuer Skin
Da ja nun der neue Skin offiziell in allen Wikis aktiviert wurde, wollte ich fragen, wie wir damit verfahren. Natürlich ist es erst ein Mal eine gewaltige Umstellung, auch ich muss immer noch schauen, wo was ist. Die feste Seitengröße ist etwas schade und eine der Gründe, warum bereits einige englische und bald auch deutsche Wikis umziehen werden. Ich habe mir aber eigentlich überlegt, dass wir es doch mal mit dem neuen Skin versuchen können. Man soll ja nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen. Dennoch hätte ich natürlich auch gerne Rückmeldung. Denn wenn es der Mehrzahl an Usern wirklich gar nicht in den Kram passt, würden wir so eine Möglichkeit natürlich auch in Erwägung ziehen. Da wir es ja nun aber erst Mal mit dem neuen Skin versuchen, wollte ich eure Meinung hören, wie wir unseren neuen Skin gestalten sollen. Das heißt: * Welche Farben? Hell, dunkel, bunt gemixt? Welche Farbtöne? Dieser Punkt wirkt sich dann auch auf die Vorlagen aus, die wir anpassen werden. * Was für Hintergundbilder? * Logo? Im Moment werden wir, denke ich, die Vorlagen auf der jetzigen Farbe lassen, bevor wir keine neuen Farben für das Wiki gefunden haben. Sollte dies geschehen sein, können wir dann auch die Vorlagen anpassen. Also, eure Meinung ist gefragt! --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 15:57, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Wiki Skin Oasis Allgemein Teilt uns hier eure Meinung zum neuen Skin allgemein mit: Mh, ich finde, dass der neue Skin zumindest mal moderner und "professioneller" wirkt als der alte. Leider ist die Seite an sich viel zu schmal und vieles ist unübersichtlicher als vorher. Es ist nun halt die Frage, inwieweit man den Skin so anpassen kann, dass alles wieder so gut aussieht wie vorher. Nur eben anders, was ja aber nicht unbedingt schlecht wäre. Woggelwoggel 18:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin hier im Wiki Hier könnt ihr dann eure Vorschläge bezüglich des neuen Skins hier im Wiki posten :3. Also: Ich fange mal an: Ich finde das Design im Prinzip nicht schlecht, halt mal was neues und ich bin immer für etwas neues da. Ja die Seitebreite, die nervt, aber da kann man ja jetzt nichts mehr ändern. BTW: Ich hab mal das Design geändert, so wie es aussehen könnte. Ich bin für ein dunkles Layout, so wie es bereits ist, mit stellenweise, die wichtigen sachen mit grelleren farben. Als Hintergrundbild habe ich jetzt mal das Bild aus dem Forum genommen, denke aber, dass wir hier ein anderes haben sollte. Logo, weiß nciht, fällt mir grad nichts zu ein ++ Decimo :D 17:30, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ++ *Denke auch, dass es war dunkles sein sollte. Und die Motive sollten möglichst neben sein, da man ja die Mitte, anders als im Forum, hier nicht sieht. Und gerade bei dem Bild sieht man die drei wichtigsten Wächter hier nicht xD. Wer Bilder hat, kann sie hier gerne vorschlagen. Dabei müssen wir aber bedenken, dass das Design am Ende eine max. Größe von 100 kb haben muss. Man könnte als Logo das Logo des Animes nehmen, oder so... --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:34, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) **Was ich geil fände, wenn man das graue teilweise transparent, naja aber man kann ja nicht alles haben :D. Das mit den 100kb ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wenns zu groß ist, wirds halt verkleinert. gibt da son paar tricks :P Beim Logo bin ich ebend hängen geblieben, würde ungern das logo des animes nehmen, aber na gut, fürs erste wirds wohl taugen... ++ Decimo :D 17:41, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ++ **Die Farbgebung gefällt mir, wobei sie an einigen Stellen zu dunkel werden könnte, falls man die Info-Boxen "versaut". Das Orange passt da momentan nicht wirklich rein und auch die verlinkten Seiten sind nicht so gut von der Farbgebung her. Kann das das Wiki selbst ändern oder ist das auch von Wikia vorgegeben? Außerdem frage ich mich, ob mal z.B. für die Info-Boxen jede Box neu gestalten müsste, was ja eine Schweinearbeit wäre. Auch die Werbung am rechten Rand stört finde ich sehr, das fällt finde ich besonders bei Openings und Endings auf. Guckts euch mal an, ich habe versucht, das (anhand der Tabellenbreite) manuell zu ändern, was allerdings nicht wirklich funktioniert hat... Woggelwoggel 18:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also transparent geht glaube ich nicht, hab aber immer noch nicht alles richtig rausbekommen. Klaro kann man ja die Pics verkleinern, Quali leidet dann ja halt nur ziemlich. Aber da wirds schon irgendwas geben. Die Farbgebung kann man selbst bestimmen, zumindest Hintergrund, den Balken oben, die Button- und die Linkfarbe. Ja, leider müssen wir für die Infoboxen neue Farben finden, und dann jede einzeln separat ändern. An der Werbung kann ich leider nichts machen, dass bestimmt Wiki so D: So könnte man z.B. den Linktext un d den Hintergrund verändern. Auch hab ich mir mal ein Logo überlegt, passend zum Forum. Jedoch erkennt man den Ring im Hintergrund nur sehr schlecht, weswegen wir noch andere Vorschläge nehmen können. Dabei muss euer Logo jedoch max. 250x65 px groß sein. thumb|Beispiel Datei:Wiki-wordmark.png Ich hätte zumindest mal für den Hintergrund ne Idee. Man könnte ja ein ganz schmales Bild nehmen und das dann an den Rand setzen. Falls sich das über den Bildschirm ausdehn kann man das ja mit Paint "auffüllen" (kenn mich da net so aus...) Hier mal zwei Vorschläge wg der Bilder: thumb|leftthumb|250px|right Man müsste die Bilder dann halt noch ein wenig bearbeiten (drehen oder zerschneiden usw...) Das Logo finde ich im übrigen gut Woggelwoggel 13:40, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nja, das Logo ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber so wirklich das wahre ist es auch nicht meiner meinung nach, wir können es ja erstmal als übergang nehmen und wenn es uns dann am ende doch gefällt behalten wirs :D Ja die Info Boxen, hab gestern schon mal bissel rumprobiert,( falls jemand es bemerkt hat, ja das war ich :D) ich hab nicht so viele farben getestet, finde nur, das kaum eine gut auf diesem grau aussieht. Die 7. Guardians als bg kein thema, mir ist das sowieso egal :D aber man sieht dann gerade tsuna nciht (in beiden fällen(auf jedenfall bei mir nicht), deswegen meine frage nach transparenz, aber leider habe ich auch nichts dazu gesehen). Nunja ich lass euch mal arbeiten und wenn ich dann wiederkomme habt ihr bestimmt schon was gefunden :D ++ Decimo :D 15:03, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ++ Dann würde ich sagen, dass wir einfach mal schwarz als Hintergundfrabe probieren. Zu schwarz passt fast alles und man kann es auch gut optimieren, sodass es anständig ist. Die Bilder von dir, Woggel, sind gar nicht mal schlecht. Das Probem ist ja nur, dass, wenn wir sie benutzten, ein Teil immer verdeckt wird. Man könnte es ausprobieren, dass man das Bild in der Mitte teilt, leider sind es ja aber sieben und nicht sechs Einzelbilder. So wie ich jetzt gelesen habe, kann man Transparenz wohl doch einstellen, muss nur noch schauen, wie man das macht (bzw. welche Datei verändert werden muss). Wegen dem Logo, hab mir noch mal eins Einfallen lassen.Datei:Wikilogo1.png Hab auch noch Mal wegen dem Hintergund geschaut, das mit der Quali scheint sich doch nicht umgehen zu lassen. Jedenfalls hab ich hier mal ein wenig rumgespielt.--I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 11:12, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC)thumb|Vorschau *Hab den BG jetzt mal angenommen und das Logo. Könnte ja mal schauen, wie ihr es findet. Auch hab ich mal bei den Navleisten rum experimentiert. Sollten wir den BG in schwarz lassen, kann zumindest eine Farbe für die Vorlagen #2E2E2E werden (Beispiel: Vorlage:Vongola). Natürlich könnt auch ihr mit den Farben in den Vorlagen rum spielen und Vorschläge machen!--I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:44, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yeah ich finde das richtig gut ! Ich glaub wenn wir das übernehmen wird das zwar erst mal so ein Colorschock sein, weil von hell auf schwarz ist schon echt krass. Aber, egal ! Solange es gut aussieht :D (Collonelo 17:24, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) *Schön, dass es dir gefällt, Cat ;). Hab jetzt auch mal zu Probe neue Farben für die Infoboxen rausgesucht. Die Linkfarbe würde auch dazu passen (im Moment leider nicht, aber das Orange kommt ja sowieso weg. Zu sehen sind die Farben bei den Charainfoboxen. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 17:27, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaub nur, dass das dunkel grau doch zu dunkel ist. Hab grad bei dem Charaboxen entdeckt, dass man da die Überschrift schlecht lesen kann, findest du nich (._.) (Collonelo 20:04, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Jup, wollt ich auch anmerken. Ich find grau sieht noch zu sehr nach schwarz aus, d.h. ich fänd was farbiges, das sich stärker abhebt, besser. Zu viel schwarz bewirkt iwie sone Untergangsstimmung xD auch wenn mir der Rest soweit ganz gut gefällt^^ Man könnte ja ein wenig Farbe reinbrigen indem man verschiedenen Info-Boxen verschiedene Farben spendiert. (Z.B. Charakter-Box rot, Waffen-Box grün, Manga-Box grau...) Woggelwoggel 20:35, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich kann mal schauen, ob ich für die Header der Infoboxen Farben aussuchen kann, die nicht zu sehr stechen. Für die Farbe im "Inhalt" der Infobox (also wo der Text steht) ist es schwieriger, da wir etwas finden müssen, was zur Linkfarbe passt. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 09:36, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Hab es jetzt noch Mal geändert, Prototyp sind wieder die Chara-Infobox und die Navleiste der Vongola. Hab auch die Farben auf der Hauptseite angepasst. Leider passt die Linkfarbe jetzt imo nicht mehr so super dazu, ich probiere aber noch ein wenig herum. I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 09:48, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) **Hab das Farbschema jetzt mal auf Blau umgestellt. Passt jetzt leider nicht mehr zum Schein des Hintergrundbildes, aber wie fändet ihr das? --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 09:53, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) **Die Infobox gefällt mir jetzt richtig gut, aber leider kann man das blau in den Links so schlecht lesen. Wie wärs da mit nem dunklen gelb? das könnte man dann vmtl sowohl auf schwarz als auch auf hellgrau lesen können. Das Farbschema fände ich dann in entsprechender Farbe vmtl auch passender^^ Woggelwoggel 11:03, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ***Okay, hab es jetzt mal zu einem dunkelorange/hellbraun gemacht, da die verschiedenen Dunkelgelb Varianten bei mir nicht wirklich prikelt aussahen. Vielleicht sieht man das besser. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 14:54, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hatten wir eigentlich nicht auch mal vor, die Charaboxen genauso wie unsere Tochterseite in verschiedenen Farben zu machen (._.?) (Collonelo 16:21, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Das wurde nicht völlig ausdiskutiert. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dagegen war (und noch dagegen bin). Klar sieht es so passender aus, nur bin ich einfach der Meinung, dass wir nicht alles so wie das englsiche Wiki haben sollten. Da hab ich schlechtes Gefühl bei, dass es so aussieht, als würden wir alles kopieren. Aber wie ich immer sage, an mir soll es nicht liegen. Wenn es die Mehrzahl der User so möchte, dann werden wir die entsprechenden Infoboxen anlegen. ^^ --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:31, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hmm yah ich weiß, dass das dann voll behindert aussieht, aber was können wir dafür dass die uns immer einen Schritt voraus sind ? XD Also, wie wär's wenn wir bei den Chraboxen so wie die gerade sind 'einfach' nur den Header in die jeweiligen Flammenfarben ändern. Und bei jemanden der keine Flamme hat, nehmen wir halt grau oder was anderes . . . ? (Collonelo 16:35, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) ;) Tja, die haben glaub ich aber auch 100 Mal soviele User wie wir :D. Und dafür muss man sagen, dass wir hier mehr "manpower" haben v.v. Was die mit 100ten von User machen, schaffen wir mit einer handvoll User ^^. Abr zurück: Leider ist es so, dann man die Headerfarbe nur so ändern kann, in dem man die Vorlage ändert. Das bedeutet, dass man für jede Flamme eine neuen Infobox anlegen müsste. Das ist jetzt noch so der große Auswand, lästig ist es aber schon. --I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 16:39, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yah kay stimmt, ich will yah nic auch dass du vor Arbeit erstickst.... Es sei denn...hmm kannst du mir nicht zeigen wie das geht ? Dann könnte ich es yah machen :D (Collonelo 17:13, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Ah, wäre cool, wenn du helfen würdest ;). Wir können ja aufteilen, du drei, ich drei und die eine muss man ja nur umbenennen und entsprechende Farbe einfügen. Werd hier gleich mal ergänzen, wie du die Farbe einfach ändern kannst. Muss hier nur grad mal ein wenig Ordnung in mein Chaos bringen xD.I'll take a potate chip - AND EAT IT!! ~ planet-punk 18:47, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, zum ändern der Headerfarbe brauchts du nur die ersten drei Zeilen in der Infoboxvorlage: {| class="toccolours" style="float:right; margin:0 0 0.5em 1em; background:#D1D1D0; color:black; width:300px; border: 2px solid #2E2E2E" |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background:#A82C2C"|' }' Entscheiden dabei ist die Farbe in der Zeile des Werts }, hier also #A82C2C. Diese steht für die Headerfarbe. Tauschst du diesen Wert gegen eine andere Hexalfarbe aus, ändert sich die Farbe. Für die verschiedenen Charaboxen brauchen wir jetzt also noch sieben Farben, die nicht allzu grell auf dem Hintergund sind. Ich würde sagen, du machst drei Flammen, ich drei und die jetzige Vorlage verschieb ich zur Himmel-Chara-Vorlage. Um einheitlich zu bleiben, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir die Vorlagen: Entsprechendes Element-Chara-Infobox nennen. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 16:59, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So, bis jetzt habe ich die Charakter Vorlagen für Himmel, Sturm, Regen und Schönwetter gemacht. Außerdem hab ich mal solange die normale Charakter Infobox als "default" benutzt, also für die Charas, denen noch keine Flamme zugeordnet wurde. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 17:03, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay okay ich hab's fast verstanden. Aber noch ganz kurz...wo genau soll ich das yetzt verändern ? Hehe... Bei Vorlagen und dann Infoboxen ? (Collonelo 18:07, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) *Also ich hab es so gemacht, du kopierst einfach den gesamten Quelltext von einer der jetzigen Chara-Vorlagen, z.B. der Himmel Vorlage. Diesen fügst du dann auf einer neuen Seite mit z.B. dem Namen "Vorlage:Nebel-Chara-Infobox" ein. Dann musst du nur drei kleine Dinge ändern: #Diese Vorlage ist für Charaktere des Himmel Elements gedacht. In dier Zeile muss du dann natürlich das Himmel durch Nebel ersetzten. #Am Anfang der Kopiervorlage, GANZ WICHTIG(!): }' durch einen passenden Indogoton ersetzten (ist ja die Farbe der Nebelflamme). Hoffe, du hast das einigermaßen verstanden ^^. Nachdem du die drei Sachen erledigt hast, kannst du die Vorlage speichern. Dann musst du halt bei den Nebel Charas in der Infobox noch manuell den Namen ändern, damit auch die richtige Box angezeigt wird. --- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 18:51, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay ich werd mich heute Abend oder später dransetzen, aber nich böse sein, wenn ich es nicht auf die Reihe kriege (^^" ) (Collonelo 13:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Kein Thema, wenn was net klappt, kann ich ja helfen ^^. PS.: An alle die sich wundern, wieso der neue Skin grad nicht geht: Scheint ein Fehler von Wikia zu sein, sehr viele Wiki (alle) haben das Problem gerade. - to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 15:21, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So hab yetzt die für Nebel gemacht. Ist es richtig so ? :D (Collonelo 19:27, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) omg, so erstmal finde ich das design richtig cool, schonmal gut gelungen, (lass es so :D) Ja, hab jetzt noch nicht alles durchgeguckt, aber denke die lösung, die gefunden wurde ist gut :D Ähm, ansonsten denk ich grad nur, dass ihr die seite total lang ist und mich es grade zu doll nervt alles durchzulesen, dass heißt, ich lass euch das mal machen P.S. man der neue Look hat so viele scheiß sachen, die mich total aufregen, *die NUR waagerechte navi, wieso geht nicht beides, die begrenzte breite, (dadurch werden solche seiten sowas von lang), * mir fehlt ein bearbeiten button am ende der seite, dass würde die langen seiten wenigstens halbwegs neutralisieren :D ++ Decimo :D 13:43, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ++ *hust* Ich mag lange Seiten (._.) Aber egal, mach du mal schön weiter mit deinem Urlaub XD Planet mir ist da gestern noch was aufgefallen o.O Da wir yah yetzt die unterschiedlichen Charaboxen haben, brauchen wir auch unterschiedliche Waffen und Tierboxen o.O Hehe....(^^" ) I-Ich werde dir helfen...nur keine Sorge.... (^^") (Collonelo 14:44, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Ah, hab das wohl ganz übersehen ^^. Also, ich denke wir können es auch so lassen, ich bin ja, wie gesagt, immer etwas vorsichtig, da ich den englischen Kollegen nicht alles nachmachen will. Ich finde, das können wir immer noch machen, irgendwann später, aber im Moment wäre ich eher nicht so begeistert davon. Klaro, Aufwand is ja nich so groß wenn wir es zusammen machen, aber hab da meine Bedenken .____. (ja, ich bin immer so extrem vorsichtig bei allem...*hust*). - to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 15:58, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na guuuuut ~ Wenn du meinst (Collonelo 17:54, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Also ich lasse mich hier auch mal wieder blicken... und muss sagen, dass das neue Skin okay ist. Sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig aber ja. Ich hoffe ich finde mich hier irgendwann zurecht, damit ich wieder mithelfen kann... >_< Das Layout finde ich sehr schön xD Und die dunkle Farbe ist mal 'ne Abwechslung ^^ IiCee 17:34, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yah die dunklen Farben sind sehr entspannend :D Und das Layout ist im Gegensatz zu unserer Tochterseite übelst geil :D Dieses kleine Vongolazeichen was da zich ma wiederholt wird, sieht aus wie Schneeflocken XD Allerding ist unser Layout nicht ganz praktisch. Es kommt drauf an was für einen großen Bildschirm man hat. Z.B seh ich auf dem Laptop alles gequetscht. Ich seh links nur Yamamotos und Lambos Kopf und rechts nur Tsunas Faust. Auf meiner riesigen PC Bildschirm seh ich links und rechts beide Bilder ganz :D (Collonelo 17:45, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) *@liCee: Jap, ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, wenn man den Skin zum ersten Mal sieht ;). Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich schnell zurecht finden wirst. bei Fragen können wir natürlich auch helfen ^^. @Cat: Leider ist das der einzige Nachteil. Ich habe jetzt zwar herausgefunden, wie man den Hintergund transparent macht, aber dazu müsste man auch einen Hintergund finden, der wieder zu allen Farben passt, sodass alles gut lesbar ist...aber ich hoffe einfach mal, dass die Mehrheit einen Widescreen Monitor hat >___<. Wenn dem nicht so, leider etwas kacke...--- to the EXTREME! ~ planet-punk 18:48, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zum Glück hab ich nen großen Bildschirm und ja ich finde mich soweit eh noch zurecht... *zum Glück xD* Nur finde ich dann die Farben von den Seiten, die wir noch nicht haben (die werden ja rot angezeigt) nicht soo passend... da man die Farben nicht so toll auseinanderhalten kann... (die vorhandenen werden ja so bräunlich gekennzeichnet) und diese Farben sind sich ähnlich~ IiCee 20:10, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Punki-chan, du weißt nicht zufällig wie man das auf die Reihe kriegt, so dass das Hintergrundbild ständig stehen bleibt und man nur an den Seiten runter scrollt ? Oder meintest du das in deinem letzten post ? Weil ich find's schade, dass man die Hintergrundbilder immer nur am Anfang einer Seite sieht. sobald man etwas weiter unten lesen will is es yah logischerweise weg (T.T) (Collonelo 09:57, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC))